


Push away the unimaginable

by Aouh



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AU in which Jefferson fights in the war, Death, Gen, Inspired by artwork, Maybe - Freeform, Really I don't know how to tag this, There might be a follow-up, Thomas Jefferson and the Marquis de Lafayette are Twins, angst and hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aouh/pseuds/Aouh
Summary: The battle took a wrong turn.A shot.Everything becomes blurry.





	Push away the unimaginable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chinohana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chinohana/gifts).



> ///!\\\\\ English is not my native language ! Please tell me if there is any faults in this text ! Thanks ! ///!\\\\\ 
> 
> Heya !  
> So, it's the very first OS I write -I just can't bring myself to write short things, ergh-
> 
> And it's not happy  
> But I hope you'll like it either way !
> 
> Also... It might not totally be a oneshot since I've got some ideas for a sequel... ?  
> But anyway, we'll see if you enjoy reading, first !

        “Thomas… Thomas ! Can you hear me ? Oh Thomas… !” 

The Frenchman firmly took his twin’s hand in his.

 

There they were…

                        Alone…

 

        Usually, they would be smiling, giving little nudges to each other jokingly in the most precious of atmosphere.

 

But this time, the room was dark, filled with despair. 

        The moonlight coldly tainting their bodies in whiter tones. 

                        Everything silent. 

                                                                        Ghostly, even. 

Only the painful moans of the taller man were to be heard in the night.

 

Jefferson was lying on a makeshift bed made out of all the old sheets his brother could find as a mattress and a travelling bag as a pillow, holding his head higher.

His breaths were unsteady, making him wince in pain with each movement of his ribcage.

 

        “Thomas… Thomas… Brother…” Lafayette’s voice cracked as he gently put his free hand on the wounded’s cheek, supporting his head with all the love that the world contained and more.

        “Oh Thomas… You can’t do that to me… Not now… Not ever…”

Tears came streaming down his face as he kissed his forehead with trembling lips, so scared that any of his movement could worsen the case of his other half.

        “Thomas talk to me… Please… !”

 

The Virginian’s clothes were getting redder as time passed. The bloodstains were growing selfishly on his right side. 

 

                The bullet entered in between his ribs…

 

        He remembered being on the battlefield… 

                He remembered running towards the enemy along his brother… 

                        He remembered the shattering pain that hit him… 

                                He remembered being retreated in a hurry... 

                                                                                                Then nothing…

 

        He was fighting with himself to keep his eyes slightly open. 

Fighting with himself to not scare his brother more than he already was. 

                        Fighting with the cold fingers of Death laying on his heart.

 

        Oh, how his brother looked so defenseless in the darkness above him… 

 

Oh, how he wanted to reassure him, to protect him, to tell him he would be okay…

 

        But he couldn’t.

                His body couldn’t respond.  
                                                                                        And his mind was slipping away.

 

        Some say, before you give away your last breath, energy comes back to you for a second… 

                Just enough to say goodbye… 

                               Just enough to mutter some broken words…

And so, Thomas talked...

 

        “I’ll see you on the other side…”

 

        “Till we meet again…” Lafayette’s continued, his grip on his twin tightening, as to keep him with him, as to keep him alive. 

 

        “Let’s go…” Jefferson’s voice fell, his last strengths abandoning him and a last tear rolling down his cheek, finding his way to his twin’s hand.

 

                        And around him

                                                was

                                                                nothing

                                                                        but the 

 

_                         Void _

                                                greeting him

 

 

with the most 

                                                                                                                heartbreaking scream 

                                                he heard in his whole life, 

 

                or death… In his new case…

 

 

His brother…

                                Pushing away the unimaginable...


End file.
